


Meteor Shower

by Little_Sweetie



Category: Undertale
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Light-Hearted, Love, One Shot, Other, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Sweetie/pseuds/Little_Sweetie
Summary: You take Sans to see his second ever meteor shower.  Mainly because he fell asleep the first time when he went with the others.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Meteor Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> I have no clue how AO3 works yet, soooo. Yeah-

Your feet hit the pavement in a slightly clumsy rhythm. Looking into the light blue sky as it slowly darkens, you reach a large house with a red roof with snow. It hadn't shown yet, but it was there all year round, you've decided to ignore it's possibly paradoxical existence for the time being.

Reaching your hand up, you knock on the door in a specific rhythm. And unlike your steps, there's not a hint of clumsiness in it. You wait patiently, bouncing on the balls of your feet slightly. You couldn't wait. Your boyfriend will be seeing a meteor shower for the very first time. 

While it's his second time going to see one, he fell asleep the first time. So, with that information, you decided to drag him out to the next one and make sure he stays awake to see it. His brother approved, for meteor showers can be positively magical, especially after being locked underground for so long.

You hear a click and look to see a tall goat monster you know as Toriel. A teacher at a local school, she's always given off a very motherly energy. One that she always lives up to.

"Hello (F/N)! You're here to pick up Sans, yes?"

"Yup! If needed I can wake him up and just sorta drag him out with me!" You and Toriel share a laugh.

"I don't think that'll be needed, this time at least." A voice says from behind Toriel. You immediately recognize it to belong to Sans.

"Ah, there you are Sans, I was just about to get Papyrus to bring you over!" Torel says with her usual kindly smile. 

"Hey lazy bones! You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I got snacks too."

"Have fun you two!"

"Will do Mom!" You give her a smile before grabbing Sans' hand and dragging him to your car with a laugh. "C'mon! There's no time to waste! I have hot cocoa we can share when we get there!" You almost trip and fall, but Sans saves you. "Shit, thanks lazy bones!"

He just chuckles before. "Careful there, wouldn't want you to get a Sirius injury." 

You pause before laughing. "You're a Venus when it comes to making puns, my good sir."

"Why thank you my good mx." He gives a lazy half-assed bow, only making you laugh again.

You both reach your car, you get into the driver's seat while Sans gets into the passenger seat, leaning it back so he can lie down. "You comfy? I have a blanket and a pillow if you need it for the drive. Also I'm not sorry if my music wakes you up." The two of you laugh as he playfully rolls his pinpricks. You've always been curious about them, but in the end it can just be chalked up to magic. With all the monsters and things in the underground, lots of things can be chalked down to magic.

"I'll just take the pillow, thanks star."

You snicker and pass him the pillow, you made sure to get the fluffiest one you own. "Here you go, you fuckin' nerd."

"I love you too, night."

"Night!" You glance over to see him somehow close his sockets before buckling your seatbelt (and Sans' because you felt the need to). You play a random playlist, this one happens to be Ninja Sex Party starring Ninja Brian and Danny Sexbang. There's also Bo Burnham, why? Well why not!

You avoid any potholes in case they bother Sans more than the music. He is a fairly heavy sleeper around you, he trusts you. At least that's what you've noticed, maybe it's not. It's probably not, but you think that anyway to make yourself feel better about your existence.

After a few minutes, just after sunset, you reach your destination. An empty grassy field with no other lights nearby. No light pollution leads to a better view. Yes, you're scared of the dark, but you know Sans will protect you. Knowing that comforts you a bit.

You turn to look at Sans, smiling at his sleeping face. With a small sigh of happiness, you decide on the perfect way to wake him up. You inch closer to him, face soon only centimetres away. With a large grin you put your plan into action. You take a small soothing breath.

"ACCORDING TO ALL KNOWN LAWS OF AVIATION, THERE IS NO WAY A BEE SHOULD BE ABLE TO FLY. ITS WINGS ARE TOO SMALL TO GET ITS FAT LITTLE BODY OFF THE GROUND. THE BEE, OF COURSE, FLIES ANYWAY BECAUSE BEES DON'T CARE WHAT HUMANS THINK IS POSSIBLE."

He wakes up with a jolt. "Jesus Christ-“

You kiss his cheekbone, though solid, it has the weird illusion of being soft. “I’m sorry, I love you!” A cheeky grin etches itself onto your face. All he does is roll his eyes and smile.

“I love you too.”

“Anyway, we’re here. You grab the snacks and I’ll get the blanket and hot cocoa!” 

“Aye aye cap’n.”

“Oi, don’t steal my thing!” You say jokingly while grabbing the large, thick blanket and the large blue thermos, it’s fairly hot to the touch. 

“You love me.” He chuckles lazily while grabbing the bag of snacks.

You blow a raspberry at him before you both laugh. “Yeaaahh, I do!”

The two of you walk a few feet from your car and quickly set up. You tense a bit at the lack of light bow that you’ve stopped moving. You see shadows in the corners of your eyes in humanoid figures. Attempting to ignore them, you flop onto your back, hitting the blanket.

Sans notices and lies next to you, wrapping an arm around you. “You good?”

“Yeah, just a bit bleh from being in the dark in an open field in the middle of nowhere.”

“So basically ‘Dark make scared along with being in the open please hug me’?”

“Yup.”

“Got it.” He pulls you on top of him after placing the pillow under his head, wrapping his arms around you. For being a skeleton, he’s surprisingly comfortable. He’s even comfortable without his hoodie, how does that even work? Right, just always chalk it up to magic.

You let yourself relax and feel most of the tension leave your shoulders, legs and back. “Thanks...” You mumble.

“Not a problem star.”

As you both peer into the darkening sky when you see it, the first star. “Sans! Did you see it?!”

He smiles at your excitement. “Yup.”

“Did you make a wish?”

“I don’t need to make any wishes, not anymore.”

“Why’s that?”

“Well, all the monsters are back on the surface, and I have you right here with me. When I’m with you, nothing else really matters.”

You laugh. “You’re the sweetest punster in the solar system, lazy bones.”

“What can I say, I got enough space in my head for ‘em!”

You both laugh as you continue to tell each other stupid puns and stare into the sky as meteors enter and burn in the Earth’s atmosphere. The two of you, of course, indulge in the snacks and hot cocoa that was brought. How could you resist such delicious treats? Sans brought ketchup, of course, along with some chocolates and some butterscotch cinnamon pie. 

You find yourself nodding off. You try to stay awake until you hear Sans’ voice. It’s not clear, but you can just barely make out what he says. “Sleep, you need your rest.” And so, you pass out in his skeletal arms under the stars. 

Sans rests a few minutes himself before putting you in the passenger of your car and packing everything up. He climbs into the driver's seat and adjusts everything. Sans turns the keys, activating the engine. He drives you home and tucks you into your bed before joining you, but opting to lay atop the covers.

“Goodnight, star.”

**Author's Note:**

> What the fuck is a work skin-


End file.
